Complex Desires
by ThisDarknessSurroundsMe
Summary: Delilah Summers is trying to crawl from the dark abyss that is her childhood. What happens when your nerdy best friend and the most popular guy in school are trying to fight for your heart? Lots of OOCness
1. Chapter 1

All she wanted was to be loved after being treated like shit by her parents. Constant abuse and pain, no love from her mother or father.

Her father was a pitiful drunk who beat her and her mother. Her mother was a drug dealer and a prostitute. She grew up and knew hell very well, she ran away at 15 and bought her own apartment. She promised herself that she wouldn't go through with that same pain again. Little did she know, this would be the biggest lie she ever told herself.

Soon after returning to high school she met her only friend at the time, Claude Faustus, a nerdy student who always was there when needed even though he barely showed his emotions to anybody but her. He was the light in her darkness, and because of that she spent many nights crying into his chest. All the torment and pain, however his roommate always got in the way of everything. Just like tonight…

"Claude! Come here!" His annoying roommate called out. Claude sighed and stepped away from Delilah and their group project. He strode out of the room, leaving the small teen by herself. She sat on his bed swirling her already curly, blackish blue hair around her slender forefinger.

The door swung open to a tall and slender teen, his hair almost purple messed up from him running his fingers through it constantly. His beige khakis hung loosely on his hips and his usual crisp white button down shirt was full of wrinkles. Her eyes trailed up to his and gold met violet. She smiled as he shut the door.

"Welcome back for the fiftieth time this evening!" She giggled her voice full of sarcasm, and fell back on to Claude's bed. She looked up at him and he flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"That brat is a pain in my ass but he has his moments, other then that he's always clinging to me." He complained. She crawled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, and looked up at him to see him looking at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is there another thing bothering you Claude? You seemed pretty distracted earlier while we were putting together our information." She questioned. He smirked at her and flipped over on his side, pulling her even closer to him.

"You're quite observant." He chuckled, she smirked back at him.

"Now you're dodging my question." Her smirk dissolved when she saw his face had become very serious. He looked up past her face to the window in his bedroom and began to speak.

"Hannah believes we are seeing each other behind her back, probably because of the amount of time I spend with you when I could be spending it with her." Claude spoke in his usual monotone voice. When he looked back down at Delilah, her face was contorted with sadness. She pushed herself away from him and stood up from the bed; Claude sat up and looked at her quizzically.

"Delilah?" Claude spoke softly. However she ignored him and grabbed her things, heading straight for the bedroom door. She looked back over her shoulder to see him staring at her worriedly.

"Good night Claude, see you tomorrow." Her voice betrayed her and cracked. She rushed from the room and headed out into the crisp night air. She rushed over to her car, once inside she released a choked sob as she turned the car on.

'_How the hell could he say something like that to me? Was he just repeating what Hannah told him? He's never said something like that to me before…so why now?' _Delilah thought. When she looked back up and Claude's apartment, she saw him standing outside of the door watching her car with sorrowful eyes. She shook her head and pulled away from the parking lot and drove off to her own apartment. Once she pulled into her own apartment complex she got out and hurried over to her door and stepped inside. She shut the door tightly and slid down the door until her arse hit the floor.

After a few moments she composed herself and walked over to her bedroom, not bothering to set her backpack down she grabbed her pajamas and dropped her bag and headed into the bathroom. After her scalding hot shower, she then proceeded to crawling under the covers…

_**The Next Day…**_

Delilah and her best friend Alan Humphries were sitting down on the bleachers while everyone else was outside running the track like a usual Wednesday. Every few moments the duo would burst into laughter. After the two calmed from their laughing fit Delilah was the first to speak.

"So Al how are things with you _'lover' _Eric?" She asked, winking as she put emphasis on lover. Alan blushed darkly and shoved her playfully.

"He's not my lover and we aren't together! We're just friends, besides that I know he isn't interested in me, because he sleeps with all these girls and I'm just an after thought." Alan's playful smile disappeared and turned into a sad frown. Delilah nudged his leg carefully so she wouldn't hit his ankle.

"Hey…Don't say stuff like that! Maybe he's just trying to process his feelings for you. I know they are there because I've seen the way he looks at you. Now then, you promised you'd tell me what the bloody hell happened to your ankle!" She smiled brightly changing the subject. Alan smiled and began explaining.

"Well…I was running at the track meet and one of Sebastian's little buddies came up and tripped me, so I face planted on the track and twisted my ankle." Alan managed to hold a weak smile through the short tale but she could tell he was pretty pissed. Track was really important to Alan even though his strange condition got in the way he still works his hardest to win.

"Who was it?" Delilah asked.

"I think it was—" Alan was cut off by the chatter of the guys reentering the gymnasium. Eric smiled as he came up to us.

"Thanks for watchin em for me Deli!" Eric smirked as he used Delilah's nickname 'Deli'.

"Eriiic! I thought I told you not to call me 'Deli'!" Delilah pouted. Eric chuckled as he helped Alan up off the bleachers. Suddenly Sebastian entered the gym; he had his shirt slung over his shoulder. His pale but well toned chest delicately dotted with beads of sweat. _'Must've been in first place for today's track meet?' _Delilah pondered. She hadn't known she was staring at Sebastian until he was right in front of her.

"Ahem?" Sebastian cleared his throat and she looked up into his eyes. Scarlet met violet.

"Y-yes? Is something the matter?" Delilah managed to choke out. Sebastian looked down at her and smirked a he leaned down close to her ear.

"I understand I'm very attractive, but you know it's terribly rude to stare at people." He whispered in her ear. Delilah's face turned beat red as Sebastian straightened up and walked out but not before nodding at Eric.

"Maybe I should inform your boyfriend Faustus about your little staring and wild imagination?" He threw over his shoulder, chuckling as he left the gym. Eric and Alan turned their attention to the now frozen and embarrassed girl.

"Delilah? Are you okay?" Alan asked first. She shook her head and came to her senses.

"I am not dating Claude! And I wasn't fantasying about that jackass either!" Delilah shrieked. The boys chuckled and ushered her to follow them, she nodded and grabbed hers and Alan's things for their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Delilah's POV ~ **_

"Are ya sure ya weren't day dreamin about Sebastian Deli?" Eric teased and Alan laughed. I was fuming over what Sebastian said to me in the gymnasium, but then again why do I care? I've never liked him before; in fact I always thought he was a major prick who thought he was better than everyone else. And I knew I was right.

"Hello?! Earth to Delilah?! Are you there?" Eric asked as he waved his hand in front of my face, drawing me from my musings.

"Were ya day dreamin about Sebastian again Deli?" Eric smirked; I glared and punched him in the arm.

"Not funny and stop calling me 'Deli'!" I snapped. Eric chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"You aren't denyin it so I'm goin with the simple fact that you were dreamin." Eric mumbled. I still heard him although I chose to ignore it. Before I knew it we were at the art room. I ignore Eric and walked straight into class but not before hearing Alan and him sharing a rather awkward goodbye. I helped Alan over to his seat and sat down in mine.

After a few moments of staring at my blank sketch page I flopped my head down on to the padded paper and let out an exasperated sigh I didn't even know I was holding. Alan poked me with the tip of his pencil.

"Are you okay? Is it what Eric was saying? I knew he was pushing you too much I'll text him and have him apologize to you immediately!" Alan quickly spoke as he pulled out his phone. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"No it's fine it's not what he was saying it's what Claude told me last night…" I mumbled and pulled my hand away from Alan. He placed his arm on my back and I turn towards him telling him everything from last night.

"Wow what a jerk!?" Alan shouted. We were granted with awkward stares. I face palmed and shushed him. He blushed darkly and apologized and continued his small rant about how Claude shouldn't be such a dick to me or something like that. I must be really out of it today considering I'm not even paying attention to what my friend was saying...

The bell dismissing us to lunch came sooner than I thought; I helped Alan up and escorted him to the lunch room. Eric got him situated then ushered me to follow him to the lunch line. We stayed silent the entire time; oddly enough I wasn't as hungry as I usually am. When we got back to the table all of our friends were there; chatting and giggling. I was quieter than usual, at least until somebody stuck a Starbucks cup in my face. I turned around to see Claude, a faint smile delicately painting his features. I managed a weak smile and Eric had to hold Alan's arm to keep him from leaping over the table. I turned back and Eric nodded his head over to Alan and gave me a look that said 'What happened between them?'

"I'll explain later." I whispered, he nodded and I turned back to facing Claude. He was still holding the cup out to me. I went for the cup and our hands brushed slightly, it sent pains and shivers throughout my body. Claude took a seat next to me, and noticed Alan glaring daggers at him. Claude looked back at him puzzled but figured out a told him what happened last night.

"It's a caramel flan frappe, your favorite." Claude whispered to me. He must have noticed I was staring at the drink. I took a sip and a smile found its way to my mouth, out of the corner of my eyes I could see Claude smiling. On the other hand however, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Almost like somebody was watching; sure enough Hannah was watching us like a hawk about to swoop in for its prey. Claude was standing up to leave, I turned and ignored the stare directed our way and so did Claude.

"I'll see you eighth period okay?" Claude asked. The rest of the group watched us as I nodded, still in shock. He nodded and flashed a smile at me before walking out of the lunch room not looking back. I turned back to face the table and everyone was confused. Alan was the first to speak, more like shout if you ask me.

"What the hell was that about?! I thought I told you in art to stay away from him and here you are drinking coffee that he brought you?!" Alan exclaimed, trying not to draw too much attention, too late for that. Eric nodded over my shoulder.

"Trouble headin yer way Deli." He whispered. I stole a glance from behind me and saw what he meant. Hannah Annafellows. Claude's girlfriend since junior year. I knew she'd be pretty pissed that her own boyfriend brought me a drink instead of her. Before I knew it she was behind me dumping her strawberry milk all over my head.

"How's that for a drink Summers?" She mocked. The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter, except for everyone at my table. I stood up and threw the frappe in her face, bending down I grabbed my backpack and rushed off to the locker room to fix my disgusting smelling hair.

Eighth period came quicker than I thought, must've been because everybody and their fucking brother was making fun of me. I stalked into the literature room, only to have some people start laughing at me. And my two least favorite people were in the room. Claude and Sebastian. Fucking fabulous really! And of course my assigned seat was next to Claude. And of course Hannah just had to show up to class today. This day just keeps getting better and better really!

_**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry for not updating….I've had this on my laptop for such a long time but my laptop was being a fuck butt and not charging so its all fucked up -sad panda- so! Since summer break has started I will attempt to be writing more, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It really helps a lot –smiles softly- There was supposed to be **__**A LOT **__**of shtuff happening in this chapter but I figured I might as well just stretch it out a bit… Whale I will be updating soon so cya soon!**_

_**xoxo  
>Mari Boo<strong>_


End file.
